the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Avengers (2012 film)/Credits
Full credits for The Avengers (2012). Logos Opening "THE AVENGERS" Closing Screenplay and Directed by JOSS WHEDON Story by ZAK PENN and JOSS WHEDON Produced by KEVIN FEIGE Executive Producers ALAN FINE JON FAVREAU STAN LEE LOUIS D’ESPOSITO PATRICIA WHITCHER VICTORIA ALONSO JEREMY LATCHAM Director of Photography SEAMUS MCGARVEY, ASC, BSC Production Designer JAMES CHINLUND Editors JEFFREY FORD, A.C.E. LISA LASSEK Costume Designer ALEXANDRA BYRNE Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC Visual Effects Supervisor JANEK SIRRS Music Supervisor DAVE JORDAN Music by ALAN SILVESTRI Crawl Art Second Unit Director JOHN MAHAFFIE Unit Production Managers LEEANN STONEBREAKER PATRICIA WHITCHER First Assistant Director LARS P. WINTHER Second Assistant Director GREGORY HALE ILM Visual Effects Supervisor Jeff White ILM Animation Supervisor Marc Chu ILM Visual Effects Producer Katie Lynch Associate Producer David J. Grant Co-Supervisors Visual Development Ryan Meinerding Charlie Wen Supervising Sound Editor Frank Eulner Supervising Sound Editor / Sound Designer Christopher Boyes Re-Recording Sound Mixers Christopher Boyes Lora Hirschberg CAST TBA Based on the Marvel Comics by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby “Captain America” Created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby SECOND UNIT TBA OHIO UNIT TBA SECOND UNIT PENNSYLVANIA/OHIO UNIT TBA NEW YORK UNIT TBA MARVEL STUDIOS With Special Thanks to BRIAN MICHAEL BENDIS SAL BUSCEMA GABRIELE DELL’OTTO DON HECK BRYAN HITCH LARRY LEIBER RALPH MACCHIO MARK MILLAR GEORGE PEREZ DON RICO JOHN ROMITA SR. JIM STARLIN Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company San Francisco || Singapore CG Sequence Supervisors CHRISTOPHER BALOG STEVE BRAGGS JAY COOPER STEPHEN DELUCA LEANDRO ESTEBECORENA JEREMY GOLDMAN GERALD GUTSCHMIDT JEN HOWARD POLLY ING CYRUS JAM TOM MARTINEK TORY MERCER AKIRA ORIKASA CRISTIN PESCOSOLIDO ANTHONY RISPOLI GREG SALTER JOHN WALKER JEFF WOZNIAK SCOTT YOUNKIN Animation Leads C. MICHAEL EASTON PETER KELLY STEPHEN KING CHRIS LENTZ KEVIN MARTEL JAKUB PISTECKY Singapore Supervision JONATHAN BOWEN DAVE DALLY DAMIAN DOENNIG BRENNAN DOYLE BRYANT GRIFFIN JOHN KILSHAW JUSTIN KOSNIKOWSKI DANIEL PEREZ FERREIRA PATRIC ROOS STEVE SAUERS DOUG SUTTON YAP HON WUI Animators CHARLES ALLENECK SCOTT BENZA DERRICK CARLIN CHONG KIAN SHYANG MICKAEL COEDEL PETER DAULTON SIMON FILLAT RONNY GANI TIM HARRINGTON MAIA KAYSER SHAWN KELLY JOSH KENT ATSUSHI KOJIMA ERIC LEONG CHRISTIAN LILIEDAHL ZENG LIN MICHAEL MIDLOCK CHRISTOPHER MITCHELL PHILIP MORRIS GUIDO MUZZARELLI ULLAS NARAYANA RICHARD OEY STEVE RAWLINS ALLI SADEGIANI SAW RONALD MAUREEN SENG PETER TAN LINDSAY THOMPSON TRAVIS TOHILL ANDRE TONG JEFF VACANTI TIM WADDY Digital Artists PAOLO ACRI LINDSAY ADAMS ALIA AGHA SIAU YENE ANG JOAKIM ARNESSON OKAN ATAMAN KWANG THENG AW TRANG BACH KATHARINE BAIRD SANTHOSHI BALASUBRAMANIAN LEIGH BARBIER JOEL BAUTISTA CHRIS BAYZ COLIN BENOIT BRYAN BENTLEY FRANK BERBERT MATHEW BERGLUND DUNCAN BLACKMAN JEREMY BLOCH FLORIN BOIERIU JEAN BOLTE SIKSIT BOONYODOM GAVIN BOYLE MAT BRADY TIMOTHY BRAKENSIEK MICHAEL BREYMANN KELA CABRALES DANIELA CALAFATELLO LUIS CALERO SERRANO OWEN CALOURO KIEN GEAY CHAN CAN CHANG MARK CHATAWAY CHIN CHEE CHEAH GEORGIE CHEN PETER CHESLOFF EUN-JUNG CHO JEREMY CHOI TERRY CHOSTNER RAYMOND CHOU IAN CHRISTIE MARKO CHULEV SONIA CONTRERAS CHASE COOPER KARIN COOPER KRISHNAMURTI COSTA GLENN COTTER DAN COX TYSON CROSS DAVID DAME AMY DAYE JEFFREY DE GUZMAN PETER DEMAREST NATASHA DEVAUD CHRISTOPHER DOERHOFF JOHN DOUBLESTEIN JORIK DOZY LUKAS DRAKE SELWYN EDDY III BILL EYLER DEVIN FAIRBAIRN SEBASTIAN FELDMAN AARON FERGUSON SHINE FITZNER BRIDGETTE FOO CHRISTOPHER FOREMAN ANDREAS FRICKINGER NIHAL FRIEDEL DAVID FUHRER PATRICK GAGNE RENE GARCIA ROBB GARDNER JOANA GARRIDO THIBAULT GAURIAU PAUL GIACOPPO MARIA GOODALE JOHN GOODSON AZZARD GORDON JEREMIAH GRANT MICHAEL HALSTED GILES HANCOCK DAVE HANKS CHRIS HAVREBERG WENDY HENDRICKSON NEIL HERZINGER DAVID HISANAGA MAUNG MAUNG HLA WIN ZAIN HOMER SUNGHWAN HONG JUNG-SEUNG HONG ELOISA HONRADA MICHAEL HONRADA RYAN HOPKINS JESSICA HSIEH NATAPON HUANGSAKUNCHAROEN ZAMEER HUSSAIN PAUL HUSTON ERICH IPPEN MICHAEL JAMIESON JAIME JASSO HERNANDEZ ERIC JENNINGS ALEX KIM KIBUM KIM JENNIFER KIM KATRIN KLAIBER JEAN LE KOH TECK CHEE KOI MICHAEL KOPERWAS HEATH KRAYNAK ONDREJ KUBICEK FRANKIE KWAK SERENA LAM ZOE LAMAERA LANA LAN MATTHEW LANE DAVID LAROCHELLE YANN LAROCHETTE ADAM LEE LENNY LEE KEITH LEUNG TODD LIDDIARD LYON LIEW SUNNY LI-HSIEN WEI MELISSA LIN MARKO LJUBEZ ERIC LO LONG YINGHAN LOO KIM LIM KEITH MACGOWAN DAVID MANOS MORRIS MIKE MARCUZZI ROBERT MARINIC RYAN MARTIN GEORDIE MARTINEZ SCOTT MAY MEI GANGWEN JAMES MOHAN SHAWN MONAGHAN PAT MOREIRA LAUREN MORIMOTO KATIE MORRIS MICHELLE MOTTA JIUN YIING MOW TIMOTHY MUELLER MARTIN MURPHY MYLES MURPHY PATRICK MYERS ABISHEK NAIR SHEAU HORNG NG JIA HAO NG LAVANYA NOBISHWARAN TIMOTHY ODELL STEFANO OGGERI JAMES ORARA KEVIN PAGE PARK YOUNG BIN EDDIE PASQUARELLO SHARON PENG PHIL PHAM JEROME PLATTEAUX NICOLAS POPRAVKA DANIEL POST ANDREW PROCTOR CHRISTOPHER PUCHTA KEVIN QUATMAN CHRISTIN QUEK MICHAEL RALLA MURALI RAMACHARI RICARDO RAMOS SPENCER REYNOLDS MEGAN RIBLE MICHAEL RICH SHANE ROBERTS PETR ROHR ADRIEN SAINT GIRONS JEFFREY SALTZMAN RONALD SAMSON STEPHAN SCHAEFHOLZ SEAN SCHUR ERIC SCHWEICKERT MISTY SEGURA SHELDON SERRAO AMIT SHARMA TAYLOR SHAW KODEESWARAN SHENBAGARAM AMY SHEPARD MARK SIEGEL JOHN SIGURDSON RYAN A. SMITH JOE WOODWARD STEVENSON SAM STEWART JOHN STILLMAN FLORIAN STROBL MOHINDER SUBRAMANIAM LIONEL TAILLENS SRIKALYAN TALLAPRAGADA HENRI TAN CHIN KOK TAN JEFFERY TAN MASAHIKO TANI TAY CHIN SIONG HUAI YUAN TEH ADRIAN TENG TEY KAI GUAN MEGHAN THORNTON TOH ZIJING DENIS TRUTANIC ADRIAN TSAO DOUG TUBACH KATE TURNER YUSEI UESUGI MARTIN USIAK TODD VAZIRI BRUCE VECCHITTO ANDRES VITALE VONG YONG HOW NICK WALKER WAIKIT WAN PIETER WARMINGTON BEN WARNER PAIGE WARNER TIMOTHY WARNOCK DAVID WASHBURN HOWIE WEED ALEXANDRA WEIR DAVID WEITZBERG BARRY WILLIAMS AARON WILSON ERIC WONG EDDY WONG DON WONG NICK WOO JAMIE WOOD GARY WU KEIJI YAMAGUCHI SHEEN-WEI YAP DEAN YURKE HEIDI ZABIT THOMAS ZILS Production Coordinators NURUL ARIF BARBARA BELLANCA JOHNNY DUGUID ANDREW EWERT MARIE GRUET FLANNERY HUNTLEY PEI SAN KANG WINSTON NG Production Support BRENDAN BYRD FRANCESCA CHRISTOPHER LAURA FRANEK SHIRLEY HSIAO PEI’AN LAU DAVID LAWRENCE MAGGIE LEUNG LIEW MEI YUN YU ZHEN LIM PAM SINSHEIMER CORINNE TENG PATRICK TUBACH Research & Development STEPHEN BOWLINE JASON JOHNSON MIKE JUTAN DAVE LAJOIE JEFF SMITH ALEX SUTER Editorial & Technical Support KEVIN ALGUIRE ROBERT BONSTIN CHANTELL BROWN TOMMY BURNETTE AURELIEN COLLARD COLIN DOWNS-RAZOUK DAN ENSTROM GEORGE GAMBETTA MAURA HOGAN JASON HOLT DARYLL JACOBSON LING XIN KOH MEGAN MARQUARDT SHANDRA MCHALE CHRISTOPHER MEDLEY-POLE JED MILLER MOK KAR POH ROBERT MOLHOLM MICHAEL PARKINSON JULIAN SALVADOR REUBEN UY SAM WILLING RENEE YANG YEO KENG HONG Visual Effects Executive Producer WAYNE BILLHEIMER Additional Visual Effects by SCANLINE VFX, Los Angeles/Munich MARKUS BOOS AUSTIN BROWN NICK CREW JIM CRUZ DAPHNE DE JESUS JAMES DORNOFF MORITZ EICHE MANUEL FERDINAND DAVID HARTER WENDY HULBERT MARC HERZER MELISSA HUERTA STEFAN IHRINGER JEFF KIM JAN KRUPP WING KWOK CHRISTINE LO LAP VAN LUU JOE MANGIONE JOEL MENDIAS MICHAEL MIELKE JUSTIN MIJAL WALID MOUAWAD JULIE OROSZ DARREN M. POE SAYSANA RINTHARAMY BERNARDO RODRIGUEZ SALLY SLADE LISA K. SPENCE JAMES SWEENEY BEE JIN TAN TOBY WATSON JOSE MANUEL WEIL NIKI YOBLONSKI ISMAT ZAIDI RAINER ZOETTL Visual Effects & Animation Created by WETA DIGITAL LTD., Wellington, New Zealand Animation DERRICK AUYOUNG REGINA CACHUELA TAYLOR CARRASCO PETER CHEN MIKE CLARK SHAUN FRIEDBERG ANNEKA FRIS ELIZABETH GRAY JUAN JOSE GUIRALDES TOBY M. HARUNO JERRY KUNG JULIAN LEGGE BRAD LINCOLN RANDY LINK JACOB LUAMANUVAE-SU’A MERLIN BELA WASSILIJ MAERTZ THOMAS MEADE ORLANDO MEUNIER ANDREW WILLIAM PARK CRAIG PENN CARSTEN SELLER LORI SMALLWOOD MARK SMITH MARK STANGER RINI SUGIANTO CAROLINE TING EDWINA TING SEBASTIAN TRUJILLO ROLAND VALLET BRIAN WARD DENNIS YOO CRAIG YOUNG Lighting TDs • Shader Writers DAVID ABBOTT CHRISTINE ARBOIT RENAUD BERGERON ROBERT BLOOM ROBERT BYRNE JONG JIN CHOI GLEN CHRISTIE RYAN DUHAIME FRANK DÜRSCHINGER JASON FLEMING RÉMI FONTAN GUILLAUME FRANCOIS JASON GALEON KENNETH C. GIMPELSON ALLAN HENDERSON CHRIS HUSSON CHANGEUI IM NATHAN JOHNSON DMITRI KRASNOKUTSKI GENEVIEVE LACOMBE VICTOR MINGZHI LAM MATHIAS LARSERUD MATTHEW LUMB NIC MARRISON JESSICA MILLAR JANE S. O’CALLAGHAN DAVID A. OSTLER DANA PETERS ALAN PRECOUR AMIR SHACHAR FREDERIC SOUMAGNAS RAQI SYED ANDREW R.E. TAYLOR STEPHEN UNTERFRANZ FX SIMON BAKER BRYN BAYLISS DAVID CAEIRO CEBRIAN MATHIEU CHARDONNET BRANDON DAVIS JAMES DOYLE GEORG DUEMLEIN CHRIS EDWARDS OLIVER FERGUSON AYAKO KURODA DAVE M. MCGRATH ALEX NOWOTNY GARRY RUNKE SEBASTIAN H. SCHMIDT JONATHAN S. SWARTZ SUNNY TEICH FELIX TELFER ADRIEN TOUPET Compositing HOLLY ACTON LYSE BECK JONATHAN BOT JULIAN BRYANT JOERG W. BUNGERT ASTRID BUSSER CASAS NORMAN CATES GEMMA COOPER GARETH DINNEEN BRETT DIX YASMINE SCOTT EL-GHAMRAWY GEOFFROY GIVRY MELISSA GODDARD GEOFFREY HADFIELD ED HAWKINS SEAN HEUSTON PETER HILLMAN ALEXANDRA LANZENSBERGER MICHAEL LANZENSBERGER STEVE MCGEE STEVE MCGILLEN ALBERTO MONTAÑÉS SALIMA NEEDHAM PETE O’CONNELL AMANDA PAMELA HANNAH PEIRCE DAVID PHILLIPS FRANK RÜTER CATERINA SCHIFFERS DAVID MICHAEL SCOTT BEN TAYLOR ADRIAN WHITE STEPHEN L. WILSON BRIAN WOLF Production LUCY APPLEBY YALDA ARMIAN SHANNON ARMSTRONG KRISTIE BRESLIN SAM BUYS SANCHARI CHOWDHURY MARION DAVEY JENNIFER DOCHERTY DAN FOSTER JEN GILLESPIE DAVID HAMPTON DEAN HEWISON KATIE HOUSTON CAREY JOHNSON FRYDERYK LESZEK KUBLIKOWSKI JENNIFER LOUGHNAN NIGEL MCKISSOCK LOUISE MCNICHOLL ARWEN MUNRO PETI NOHOTIMA JESSICA PONTE ROBIN PRYBIL MAHRIA SANGSTER COLE SMITH ANNE P. TAUNGA KATE TAYLOR SANDY COCO TAYLOR JONATHAN THOMPSON AUDREA TOPPS-HARJO MARIKO TOSTI JENNY VIAL LISA WILDERMOTH Department Heads & Supervisors GINO ACEVEDO LEE BRAMWELL SIMON CLUTTERBUCK ALASDAIR COULL SHAWN DUNN LUCA FASCIONE DAVE GOUGÉ KATHY GRUZAS QUENTIN HEMA MATT HOLMES SANDY HOUSTON DAVE KUJAWSKI J.P. LEWIS NICK MCKENZIE DEJAN MOMCILOVIC EILEEN MORAN YVONNE MUINDE MARCO REVELANT KEVIN ROMOND CHRISTOPH SPRENGER SEBASTIAN SYLWAN CHARLES TAIT JOE WILKIE Motion Capture • Motion Editing JOHN ABERDEIN PHILIP BOLTT JAKE BOTTING HANS BUTLER JOHN CURTIS BENNY EDLUND JOHAN FRÖJD CHRISTOPH GENZWUERKER TIM HAIGH JOSHUA HARDGRAVE MARK L. HOLMES TOM HOLZINGER RACHEL HYDES CORRADO IANIRI MALIK JAYAWARDENA MATTHEW KAPFHAMMER PATRICK KEOGH CHRISTIAN KICKENWEITZ MATHEW KNIGHT DAVID LUKE CHLOE MCLEAN GORAN MILIC LUISMA LAVIN PEREDO SIMON QUACH ELLEN RAPPENECKER JAMES VAN DER REYDEN NICHOLAS RICHTER SEAN SNYDERS MALINO SUZUKI JESUS RUIZ TORRES JONATHON TYLER GAVIN WILLIAMS Models MARK EDWARD ALLEN MARCO BARBATI HAMISH BEACHMAN ALESSANDRO BONORA KURT BUTLER CEDRIC ENRIQUEZ CANLAS SIMON CHEUNG ED DAVIS MATT FITZGERALD NICHOLAS GAUL THOMAS LO RUTH-ANNE LOVERIDGE RON E.J. MILLER LEIGHTON MILNE KAORI MIYAZAWA DANIEL GONCALVES MOY NIKLAS PRESTON JAY RENNER PHIL VAN DER REYDEN JOSE SAMSON SEBASTIAN SCHOELLHAMMER SAM SHARPLIN JENNIFER SHOESMITH GERSHOM SISSING JUSTIN STEEL JONAS TÖRNQVIST ANDREJA VUCKOVIC GWYNETH WALTON NICHOLAS WILSON CLARE WOODFORD-ROBINSON MARTA WYSOCKA Creatures SINDHARMAWAN BACHTIAR JACOB BARROW RUFUS BLOW DEREK BRADLEY RHYS CLAPCOTT MICHAEL CORCORAN YANNICK GILLAIN ThHOMAS JACOB GOLDBLATT KEVIN KELM OLEG MAGRISSO RICHARD JOHN MOORE DARREN MORTILLARO ERIC TANG TIM TERAMOTO AMY THOMAS MARCO VIDAURRE Textures JANE APTHORP GEORGY AREVSHATOV MIA ASKEW NED BARRAUD KATHLEEN BEELER KATREENA ERIN BOWELL MYRIAM CATRIN DANIEL GONZALEZ JOHN WILLIAM HARNAGEL MEL JAMES JENS KAFITZ WUCHIEN KEN LEE ALASTAIR MAHER ANNA SITJA MIR TIM MURPHY BEN NIGHTINGALE ULA RADEMEYER MARNIE SHACHAR ADAM SHELTON MICHAEL SLATER GRACE STEPHENS PETRA STUEBEN MASAYA SUZUKI KARA VANDELEUR PIOTR FOX WYSOCKI JUNYING XU VIKI YEO MARK YOUNG CHRIS ZAMMIT Layout ANTHONY CHIANG RACHEL E. HERBERT PATRICK PETERSON JUSTIN STOCKTON ROSALIND STRATTON Camera SEB ABANTE GLEN CHARLES ADLAM STAN ALLEY CARL AYALA DAN AYLING SONIA BASS GREGORY BELLIS ERIK BIERENS ANDY BURMEISTER TIM CATCHPOLE LOUIS SCOTT COX EAMON SAMUEL DUNCAN MATTHEW THOMAS FOGARTY LUDOVIC FOUCHE AFIF HEUKESHOVEN ANNA HILL STEPHEN HUTT STEPHEN KARL MIKE KELLY KI-HYUN KIM OLIVER KIRCHHOFF ALEX KRAMER LARS KRAMER MARTIN KULIG KOSTA LAGIS MARC A.J. LANDRAIN JASON LOCKE JASON MARLOW SHAUN MARNEWICK CHRIS MOSS MATT MUELLER JAMES PORTER CHRISTIAN POULLAY MICHAEL SARKIS MATT SLOAN MARC SMITH PERRY HYUNWOO SOHN Paint & Roto BRITTANY BELL ALEXANDER A.B. BERSON ALICIA BISSINGER ADAM BRADLEY RYAN BROOKS ROBIN STUART CAPE CALEB CARR ARTHUR CHAN JOHNNY CHAN TIM CHENG RIA BELLA CHUA DOUGLAS CHUBB JASPER CHUNG ROSIE COLLIGAN CHRISTINE CRAM JIM CROASDALE GEORGIA DUMERGUE PAUL EVERITT CHRISTINE FEISTL SERENA HASTIE KELLY HAYSOM KERSTIN HEROLD LISA HOOPER JASON LEI HOWDEN RYAN HUTCHINGS MEGAN HUTCHISON JONNA ISOTALUS DAPHNE DE JESUS DANNY JONES JOSHUA KAMAU RACHEL LAURENSON THERESA LAURENSON JADE LORIER BRADLEY MCFLINN MATT MCGUINNESS SETH F. MILLER NICHOLAS R.J. MILLS MAHAMOUD MOHAMOUD LAURA MURILLO VANESSA ROSE MYLCHREEST RAY OOI DANIEL LUKE ORR DAVID OWEN KADE RAMSEY TROY RAMSEY CRAIG DOUGLAS RATTRAY SARAH DE SCHOT PAUL SEYB CHRYSTIA SIOLKOWSKY CHRIS TEMPLEMAN PHYO THU DOUGLAS PETER VILJOEN Editorial • Data Management • Render Wranglers STEPHEN ALLISON KRIS BIERINGA AARON CUBIS BEN HATTON MICHAEL JOHNS MICHAEL KOKICH SAM MACLENNAN NEIL MAYO RICHARD MCKENZIE JAMES MEIKLE FILIPPO PAGANONI LUCAS PUTNAM PHILLIP REED ADRIAN SAMUELS NAVIN SK LAYNE SMALL STEPHEN SMART GLENN TOCHER MARTIN WARD ANDY WRIGHT Supporting Services SVEND ANDERSEN GLENN ANDERSON ANDREW ATKINSON STEVE BAYLISS ANTOINE BOUTHORS CHARLIE CAMP OLIVER CASTLE RAYMOND CLARKE SHANE COOPER ANDREW FITCHETT HAMISH FREYBERG FRASER ELLIOT GARDNER BEN HALL IAN JACK DAVE JONES TESSA KERSHAW HEATHER KINASTON-SMITH DANIEL LOND PETER JAMES MCGRATTAN SIMON DEAN MORLEY JAY RAMA CHRIS REECE KIM RICKARD MARCUS SCHOO SALLY SHANAHAN AMY SHAND DEBORAH STEPHENS PETE WELLINGTON IRAIA WHAKAMOE ALICIA WILLIAMS XIAO XIAN ARIANA YOUNG Visual Effects by HY*DRAU*LX Flame/Inferno Compositors SCOTT BALKCOM ERIK BRUHWILER ANDREW EDWARDS BRIAN HAJEK DAVE HERNANDEZ NATHAN HURLBURT BILL KUNIN ERIK LILES MIKE LOGAN LOUIS MACKALL SATOSHI OZEKI JALE PARSONS MATTHEW TRIVAN LOENG WONG-SAVUN Animation & Visual Effects by DIGITAL DOMAIN Visual Effects Team GEOFFREY BAUMANN MICHAEL MALONEY MICHAEL MELCHIORRE NIKOS KALAITZIDIS PAUL GEORGE PALOP HOWARD P. CABALFIN RENE SEGURA JUSTIN VAN DER LEK MAURA N. ALVAREZ NICOLE ARNELL LAURENT BEN-MIMOUN CHARLES-FELIX CHABERT DAN COBBETT DAVID CORRAL SHELLEY LAROCCA COURTE EDGAR DIAZ RAUL DOMINGUEZ SCOTT LJIJ EDELSTEIN JANET FREEDLAND MATT FULLER DANIEL GARCIA JONATHAN GREEN JEREMY HAMPTON KYLE HAUSE CHIA-CHI HU ARUNA INVERSIN LINGHAO LI MICHAEL LORI ROSS MACKENZIE DAVID MCLEAN JIM MOORHEAD CATHERINE MORIN TIM NASSAUER LINDA NGUYEN DAN PATTERSON DAWRATH PHOUE FRANCIS PUTHANANGADI BILL SCHAEFFER JASON SELFE SCOTT TESSIER MIKE WOOD MEAGAN ROTMAN ANDREA BIKLIAN JAMES FOUCHÉ JO LOCKMAN FRANCISCO RAMIREZ JODY WILSON Visual Effects by CANTINA CREATIVE Visual Effects by LUMA PICTURES Supervisors PAYAM SHOHADAI VINCENT CIRELLI STEVEN SWANSON RICHARD SUTHERLAND JUSTIN JOHNSON PAVEL PRANEVSKY JARED SIMETH GLENN MORRIS H. HADEN HAMMOND RAPHAEL A. PIMENTEL Production LINDSAY HALLETT MARLA NETO CATHERINE HUGHES SAM BOURNE TIM DALTON VFX Crew ALEX KHAN CORY COSPER JESSE NICODEMUS LUIS NIEVES RUY SANTOS DELGADO ALEXANDRE CANCADO DAVE DAMANT JESSICA BAKKE MARCOS D. ROMERO DAFARI SOSEBEE ANDREW ZINK GARRETT WYCOFF JOE CENSOPLANO MARK WILSON SATOSHI HARADA ANTHONY GRANT HIEU PHAN JOEL GERLACH MARYAM RIAHI SONIA YU BENJAMIN CONNER JAMES WATERSON JOEY SILA MICHAEL PHAN STEVEN BENJAMIN CHAD DOMBROVA JENNIFER GUTIERREZ LENNY GORDON NHA HOAN LE TONY LYONS Visual Effects by FUEL VFX Compositors KATE AULD NIKI BERN XAVIER BOURQUE JESS BURNHEIM THAISON DOAN TYSON DONNELLY DAVID EDWARDS JOHN KITCHING PHIL OUTEN DEAN RICHICHI CG Artists MARCUS BAIN AEVAR BJARNASON TESS BOUGHTEN ED COY ANDREI JURADOWITCH STEVE OAKLEY MICHAEL ORBING RAY VAN STEENWYK THORSTEN ROLLE BRENDAN SAVAGE ALANA STOCK NATHAN SHELDRICK SEBASTIAN TRAN Supporting Staff MARK BOORER DOMINIQUE CAMA ALLAN DALTON MARTIN HICKMAN ALEXANDER HOLCOMBE RODNEY O’SULLIVAN DYLAN PENHALE CAMERON SHARP MAX STUMMER Visual Effects by EVIL EYE PICTURES Digital Artists NATHAN ARBUCKLE KIRSTIN BRADFIELD KATHY CARLSTON TRAVIS GORMAN ORIN GREEN KEVIN HONG JIA KIM JIN YONG KIM SOHEE KIM PATRICK LOUIE BENJAMIN MATTRESS SUE NELSON GUY RIESSEN DEB SANTOSA CHARLES SCHWARTZ GUERDON TRUEBLOOD Visual Effects by TRIXTER Compositing DOMINIK ZIMMERLE DANIEL HARTLEHNERT PHILIPP WELLE ANDY GEBAUER JAN GLÖCKNER SANDRO KATH ADINA WERNSTEDT MATHIS LEX MICHAEL HABENICHT LUIS GUGGENBERGER JONAS KLUGER CG Department DIETRICH HASSE STEFAN BRAUN ANDREAS KRIEG ANDY ALESIK MICHAEL WALTL FLORIAN KRAFT CHRISTOPH GAUDL MARCO FANARI MATHIAS HERBSTER Production & Pipeline SOPHIE PRUZSINSZKY ERIC SCHUMACHER ISABELL MAYRHOFER CORINNA RINGER SILKE HARBAUER MAIKE TIMMANN STEFAN SPENDIER SEBASTIAN HAAS MAX KRICHENBAUER CHRIS ERB Previsualization by THE THIRD FLOOR Previs/Postvis Artists ADAM COGGIN ANDRE CANTAREL ANDREW HWANG ARI SACHTER-ZELTZER BRADLEY MORRIS DAVID BOHORQUEZ FELIX JORGE HIROSHI MORI HUNTER ATHEY JASON DONNELLY JASON THIELEN JAVIER LOPEZ-DUPREY JOHN KUBASCO JOSHUA LANGE JOSHUA GRIDLEY MARCELINO NEWQUIST MARIA SERRANO MARK AUSTIN MATT BAUER MOTOKI NISHII PATRICK HASKEW ROGER LIU SCOTT HANKEL SHOGHI CASTEL DE ORO STEPHEN PAVELSKI STEPHEN ANDREW BLOCH STEVEN LO SUZANNE CIPOLLETTI Additional Visual Effects by: LOLA | VFX MODUS FX WHISKYTREE INC. PERCEPTION Thanks to: NEW DEAL STUDIOS GENTLE GIANT STUDIOS LIDAR VFX LIGHTSTAGE LLC MOVA LLC GENERAL LIFT GIANT STUDIOS KIDZ KORNER STUDIO STEVE ROMM aka GREEN STEVE Digital Intermediate by EFILM Stereoscopic Conversion by STEREO D Depth Leads KATHERINE RODTSBROOKS K.C. BARNES SIMON KERN AISLING HARBER ALEX HEFFNER AUBREY DUKES JAMESON SCHULTZ LES FOOR REGINALD HARBER ROY MANN RUSSELL MCCOY Depth Artists JOHN TROTTER ERVIN TUAZON FAITH WHITEHEAD JAY WILSON TONY NOEL BILL JACKSON DAN O’SHAUGHNESSY JUSTIN RAY PAUL BACCAM COREY JUST DANIEL PEREZ MAURICE COX DAVID BLEMUR JOSHUA HOLDEN ALFREDO SCHEKER DAVID FAULKNER JOSH HANDLEY KEVIN MELIA RAMON RIVERA PEDRO REYES DAVID MALDONADO NICK STOCKER KINDRA MCCALL ROB MCCURDY ANTHONY MARTIN DEVON BRIDEWELL J.P. CONNERY GANER STEWART YOAV ALLON ANTHONY PASSANITI JOANNA JOHNSON GUS DJURO LEROY RICHE ROBERT CRISTINO ANTONIO ROSARIO DWIGHT ANGELITO IAN MILANIAN FRANCISCO ESTRADA TIMOTHY LATHAM ARTURO RODRIGUEZ COREY SMITH IMMANUEL MORRIS LIZZ MILLER WILLIAM REGES ASHLEY WHITAKER EDDIE PEREZ JARRET BALLARD MATTHEW KRANZ RYAN HIRSH FARZAD “FUZZ” NAMDJOO EMMI NAKAGAWA JASON BOMSTEIN MAX BESNER PHETS PHONASA CAITLIN CAMPBELL ENRIQUE TORRES MICHELLE HUNT MEGAN FLOOD SCOTT MUSSELMAN CARLOS MENDOZA ERIC DIBUONO GERARDO NAVARRO MICHAEL BRAKO SEAN STAMBOLYAN CHRIS MYERCHIN ERIC TIMM JEREMIAH FINN THEODORE SANDIFER SHANE BOUTHILLIER CHRIS O’CONNELL ERICK MONTANO JEREMY CARROLL MICHAEL LIGAMMARE SON LU CLARKE GODWIN COLEMAN GIBB JEREMY JONES MICHAEL MURPHY STEPHEN HAWKINS CODY POAG JIMI CLARK JEROD FINN MICHAEL PUGH PETER NEWBAUER ALEX WOLFE MONICA CASTRO ADRIAN FERRARI JATIE HAMBERGER KYLE HARDIN TERRY KLOPFENSTEIN LISARDO LIRIANO CARSON MURDY GERMAN SANDOVAL EMANUEL SIU AUGUSTINE RIOS RONNIE NOISUWAN SYLVIA LEUNG RYAN WILSON BRANDON MCCARTNEY HECTOR CABRERA CAROL YOUNG-VAN HOOK MICHAEL SCOTT Roto Leads ADNAN SIDDIQUE CHRIS O’MAHONY CHRIS SUTTON DAN SCHREPF EMILY FRANCIONE MARVIN YANEZ Roto Artists JENNIFER SORENSEN MARGARET BALACO RAY MARTINEZ MATT GILL RAY SCOTT IAN KELLY KATHERINE HUPP MONICA HARRION ROB MERROW DAVID CIMAGLIA ERICK ARAGON LEVON DEMIRJIAN PATRICK O’RILEY TIM LE EZRA PIKE JASON JENKINS LILLIAN TRAN PAUL ELLIS TREVOR LAWRENCE DENA MASSENBERG JEFF COLE LISA ROGOLSKY RAPHAEL OSEGUERA JOSH STIRLING Finaling Leads SARAH REESE-EDWARDS SCOTT MITCHELL AURELIO VERA CHRIS TERRY Finaling Artists JOSHUA SWANSON GRANT LEE JOSE ROVIROSA JASON BOWERS DAMON MARTINEZ NINA HARLAN LYNDSEY PENDLEY CARL CONTRERAS DECLAN MORAN BRIAN BENTLEY JASON CUTLER DANE DASS DAVE MCMAHON MARK BATTLE KYLE BROWN JORDAN HESKETT JOSE ALCARDE MELANIE TUCKER SARI GENNIS RENE DOMINGUEZ RYAN TRENHAILE JARED OTAKE PAUL RUIZ PRASANNA KODAPADI SEBASTIAN MALDONADO BRANDON TAYLOR MEGAN MCCOLLUM MICHAEL COLBURN PATRICK ALMANZA TEDLA MASON KYLE MCGILL KHUONG TRAN DAVID ROZENFELD VFX Artists ELLIOT CONTRERAS CHRISTOPHER MONTESANO MILADY BRIDGES BRYAN T. EVANS BEAU TEORA BILLY MORRISON NICHOLAS HAINES Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Re-Recording Services Provided by TODD AO WEST Celebration Montage by LOGAN BEN CONRAD MATTHEW MARQUIS LINDSAY BODANZA PIERRE NOBILE MICHAEL ANGELOS MICHAEL TOTTEN MATTHEW HOLT ARA DEVEJIAN VOLKERT BESSELING COREY HOLMES MICAEL KLOK DAN EVERSON STEPHAN KOSINSKI VINCENT WAUTERS SCOTT CRAWFORD RACHEL KEYTE STEPHEN HOOLBROOK ALEX DOS SANTOS BRANDON SANDERS CARL EDWARDS SONGS “STRING QUARTET NO. 13 IN A MINOR ‘ROSAMUNDE’ D804” Written by Franz Schubert Performed by The Takács Quartet Courtesy of Hyperion Records Ltd. “BLACK DIRT” Written by Emile Millar, Mike Baiardi, and Mick Flowers Performed by Emile Millar Courtesy of Soundfile Productions “SHOOT TO THRILL” Written by Angus Young, Malcolm Young, and Brian Johnson Performed by AC/DC Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment “LIVE TO RISE” Written by Chris Cornell Produced by Adam Kasper and Soundgarden Performed by Soundgarden Soundtrack available on Marvel Music / Hollywood Records Filmed at Albuquerque Studios, New Mexico Australian Post Production Services provided by Village Roadshow Production Services SPECIAL THANKS TO Stephen Broussard Craig Kyle State of New Mexico, Office of the Governor The city and residents of Albuquerque, New Mexico The state of New Mexico State of Ohio, Office of the Governor The City of Cleveland Mayor’s Office The Greater Cleveland Film Commission Cuyahoga County, Ohio Medical Mutual of Ohio The cities and residents of Cleveland, Ohio, and Wilmington, Ohio NASA Headquarters David Weaver • Bob Jacobs • Bert Ulrich • Gary Borda Glenn Research Center David Stringer • Sally Harrington • Richard Sorge Department of Defense Phil Strub • Francisco G. Hamm • John Clearwater The New York City Mayor’s Office of Film, Theatre, & Broadcasting The Central Park Conservancy Metropolitan Transit Authority (MTA), New York City Transit Iron Man’s “Colantotte” bracelet provided by Arc Quest J8 military vehicles provided by JGMS (www.JGMS.com) Alpha jets provided by Air USA: Don Kirlin • Ben Breslin • Frank Carillo Cameras and camera lenses by Panavision Canon photographic equipment provided by Canon USA New Mexico Lighting & Grip Location lighting & grip equipment by MBS Media Campus Camera cranes, camera dollies and camera car by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. Chapman camera dollies provided by Maleko Grip & Rigging Photographs courtesy of Corbis Footage and stills provided by Getty Images Use of the CNN logo courtesy of Cable News Network, Inc., a Time Warner Company. All Rights Reserved. Use of The Wall Street Journal courtesy of Dow Jones & Company, Inc. GALAGA™ & © NAMCO BANDAI GAMES INC. courtesy of NAMCO BANDAI Games America Inc. Rosetta Stone Act One Script Clearance, Inc. Digital asset management provided by 5th Kind Footage courtesy of Norma Ibarra Footage courtesy of Patrick McColley, Jennifer McColley, and Alex Vidaud The National Aeronautics & Space Administration’s cooperation and assistance does not reflect an endorsement of the contents of the film or the treatment of the characters therein. The NYPD, FDNY, and the EMS names, logos, and insignia, as well as the NYC Letters and Taxi marks, the marks of the City of New York Parks, Department of Transportation, and Department of Sanitation are trademarks of the city of New York and are used with the city’s permission. “Marvel’s The Avengers,” the Movie: © 2012 MVL Film Finance LLC. Marvel, The Avengers, all character names and their distinctive likenesses: TM & © 2012 Marvel Entertainment, LLC & its subsidiaries. All Rights Reserved. The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits